Cruella De Vil/Gallery
Images of Cruella De Vil from the One Hundred and One Dalmatians franchise. Animation Cdv-2.jpg Cruella De Vil.png|Official promo of Cruella De Vil Crueldevil.png|Cruella Promo Art Crudelia de mon.jpg|Promo art from Patch's London Adventure Villains 03.jpg|Cruella Promo art from House of Villains 101dgmp.jpg 101dalmatians 179.jpg|Cruella with Anita 101dII-06.jpg|Cruella De Vil with Jasper and Horace 101dalmatians 277.jpg|Cruella with Nanny 101dalmatians 302.jpg|Cruella with Roger 101dalmatians 631.jpg 504px-CuatroVillanos HouseOfVillains.png|Cruella De Vil with Hades, Captain Hook and Ursula Char 29257.jpg|Cruella in House of Mouse 4.PNG Cr1.jpg Cr10.jpg Cr11.jpg Cr12.jpg Cr13.jpg Cr14.jpg Cr15.jpg Cr16.jpg Cr17.jpg Cr18.jpg Cr19.jpg Cr2.jpg Cr20.jpg Cr3.jpg Cr4.jpg Cr5.jpg Cr6.jpg Cr7.jpg Cr8.jpg Cr9.jpg Cruella.jpg Cruellascoldsanita.JPG Cruellascream.JPG Image 0020.jpg Farmer Cruella.JPG|Cruella dressed as a farmer Cruella de Blue.JPG|Cruella in blue ooze Cruella de Hay.JPG|Cruella wearing hay as an outfit My Art 2012.jpeg Beast and Cruella.jpg Cruella&TheBeast-HouseofMouse.png Cruella's One Villain dollar bill.jpg|Cruella's One Villain dollar bill cruella-dalmatian-series-cruella1-maior.gif|Cruella with Scorch 101_Dalmatians_Games_Wallpaper_1_1024.jpg|Cruella with Spot,Lucky, Cadpig and Rolly RollysEgg-CellentAdventure26.jpg GnawOrNever18.jpg GnawOrNever17.jpg HailToTheChief42.jpg Robo-Rolly36.jpg|Cruella with Ed Pig Cruella de Vil.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube3.jpg|Cruella in Electric Holiday Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube13.jpg Cruella with Spot,Lucky, Cadpig and Rolly.jpg 101 Dalmatas série animada 3.jpg CruellaHostingTalkShow2.jpg CruellaYellAtMinions.jpg CruellaInChristmasOutfit.jpg Cruella_de_Vil.gif IchabodHouseOfMouse.png Destroy Kongs for the best of K. Rool to gets A Halloween Party including best ones Pumpkin Rapper, Nasty Knight, Eye Guy, Terror Toad and Silver Horns.png Disney-villains-disney-villains-9311723-1280-1024.jpg 224E3EB2D62C4DC70260354DC701EB.jpg Cruella-de-Vil-Wallpaper-101-dalmatians-976733 1024 768.jpg Houseofvillains wpaper 01md.jpg Good vs bad.jpg Cruella multa HoM.png|Cruella getting a ticket Untitled-13.jpg ShrewzleWatch35.jpg|Cruella with Roger Cruella & Vendella01.jpg Cruella & Vendella02.jpg Cruella & Vendella03.jpg Cruella & Vendella04.jpg Cruella & Vendella05.jpg Cruella & Vendella06.jpg Cruella & Vendella07.jpg Cruella & Vendella08.jpg Cruella & Vendella09.jpg Cruella & Vendella10.jpg Cruella & Vendella11.jpg Cruella & Vendella12.jpg Cruella & Vendella13.jpg Cruella & Vendella14.jpg Cruella & Vendella15.jpg OurOwnDigs49.jpg DoughTheRightThing16.jpg HailToTheChief16.jpg MyFairChicken10.jpg TicTrackToe39.jpg TicTrackToe40.jpg Cruella-House of Villains04.jpg Cruella-House of Villains03.jpg CruellaHadesHook-House of Villains02.jpg CruellaHadesHook-House of Villains01.jpg cruella-House of Villains01.jpg cruella-House of Villains02.jpg cruella-House of Villains05.jpg Hook-House of Villains14.jpg Hook-House of Villains13.jpg Jafar&Villains-House of Villains.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains11.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains05.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains04.jpg HouseofmouseCameos.png Scar 3.jpg Ursula 3.jpg|Cruella with Ursula in the House of Mouse. cruella-House of Villains06.jpg cruella-House of Villains07.jpg 2005-noel-02.jpg Tumblr n14gf19equ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n14gjcKjQR1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n14hlzmyCx1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr n1jf0vDlXf1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n21b0omxea1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n21b1rTjLr1r3jmn6o1 1280.png 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2083.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2089.jpg|Cruella laughing 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2110.jpg|"Blast this pen..." 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2118.jpg|"Blast this wretched, wretched pen! EER!!" Tenemos_-_Dr._Pablo_Motos_y_sus_Villanos_(Dr._Pablo_Motos).png Cruella_Horace_Jasper.jpg Cruella.1.jpg|Patch being inspired by Thunderbolt to defeat Cruella Cruella.2.jpg|Cruella Tied Up Cruella.4.jpg|Cruella dangling over the open hood of the van Cruella Institution Newspaper .jpg|Cruella locked up in an asylum Live-action 101dalmatians-liveaction 240x240.jpg Closecruella.jpg Cruella-Glenn-Close.jpg Scanned 1996 Winter.jpg Dalmatians203.jpg cruella surprise.jpg Disney parks and other live appearances 2290767485 e9872f315e m.jpg 4364361654 35d1b11657 z.jpg 4682389931 0f54ff8833.jpg Fancru.jpg DSCN1622.JPG|Cruella in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. DSCN1750.JPG RSCN5557.JPG cruellaautograph.jpg|Cruella's signature. 0546.JPG cruella-Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom.jpg Concept art 84ecd68a783250a11f079599a83eb179.jpg|Early concept art for Cruella De Vil Concept art for Cruella01.jpg|Early concept art for Cruella De Vil Concept art for Cruella02.jpg|Early concept art for Cruella De Vil Concept art for Cruella03.jpg|Early concept art for Cruella De Vil Concept art for Cruella04.jpg|Early concept art for Cruella De Vil cruella_de_vil_by_marc_davis.png|Concept by Marc Davis cruella_de_vil_by_marc_davis_2.png|Concept by Marc Davis 551px-Disney-art-1920s-fashion-inspired-by-cruella-de-vil.jpg Cruellarescuers.jpg|Concept of Cruella if she had became a villain of The Rescuers Merchandise $(KGrHqJ,!lgE8h9-Zn0fBPIuUBfv5Q~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!loE8DY,i1bRBPN949mWBQ~~60 12.jpg Disneyvillains10.jpg cruella3.jpg|A younger Cruella with a younger Anita (Disney: The Villain Files) cruella2.jpg cruella1.jpg 1259039300005-1.jpg Cruella again.jpg w10-101dalmatians.devilonwheels.jpg Mickey's crazy lounge1.png DSCN3877.JPG Disney Adventure Ursula &Cruella.jpg Disney Adventure cruella.jpg JellyBelly Villians Cruella1.jpg Tumblr nazsz6nlAW1sg4mvmo1 250.jpg Haunted_Mansion_-_Cruella_De_Vil.jpg Miscellaneous Disney_villains_painting_at_Disneyland.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:101 Dalmatians galleries Category:Disney Villain galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries